A Solkat Ever After
by EMTKlaineshipper
Summary: Just a little fic that a friend wrote. it's adorable and you will love it.


**A/N: Here's a little thing that a friend wrote awhile back so...R&R please!**

Once upon a time, there was a lovely, yet outspoken, young man named Karkat Vantas. Though he knew when to hold his tongue, he chose not to. He never found a time to not say what was on his mind. When he was young, his parents had always told him that he would never rule their beautiful kingdom of Beforous. Things had changed since then. His brother, Kankri, had opted to join his wife in the life of a peasant. (Karkat had not hesitated to tell his brother how he felt about _that_.)

One fine day, his parents came to him, announcing that he would be married to the prince of Derse. As they announced this, he felt a slight rage broil under his skin, but knew that he must do as he was told if there was ever to be peace. Keeping a smile on his face, he told his parents that he would be happy with this wonderful arrangement, and asked if he may see the man he is to be wedded to. Her father waved his hand and a door opened, showing the young man in question.

He kept his face passive as he studied him, wondering what his personality would be like. He was of average height, with a muscular, lean body. Short, brown locks of hair framed his face. One of his eyes was red in color, the other blue. A sharp nose and gentle cheekbones contrasted one another.

He turned his head towards the King and Queen and bowed regally. "Your majesties." He spoke with a quiet voice a slight lisp appearing, but even Karkat could tell it would be very deep when he called out to someone some distance away. He raised from his bow and looked over to Karkat, curiosity lighting his features. "And you must be the one they told me about. Their kind words did you no justice, for you are far prettier than they said."

Karkat was flustered, no one ever had ever complimented him on his looks since he was a young boy of five. He felt the blush take over his face as he looked down, instantly embarrassed. He heard his mother chuckle as his parents left the room, trying to give the young couple time to themselves to get to know each other.

"T-thank you." He finally managed to stammer out. He could not believe the strong effects that such simple kind words had over him.

"I hope you will forgive me, but I am in need of sleep. It may not seem like it, but it is a long journey from my kingdom to yours." He could hear his weariness in his voice as he talked. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Of course." He waved his hand and a maid appeared from a corner of the room. Looking at the small woman she called over Karkat spoke. "Please escort Mr.-" He looked over at his soon to be husband, silently asking his name.

"Captor. Sollux Captor." He said with a sleepy grin.

He smiled a half smile. "Escort Mr. Captor to his bedchamber please. And send Tavros to my chamber as well."

The maid bowed. "Yes, Sir Vantas."

Karkat was sitting on the edge of his bed. His butler, being across the room, was sorting through his master's used linens, preparing to do the laundry. Karkat was thinking long and hard about the prince. Though Karkat was harsh and cold most times, he was a true romantic at heart. He longed for nothing more than the happy ending that all the fairy tales had promised him. Karkat blushed at the thought of the young prince and looked up at his butler, his long time friend.

"T-tav…?" He stuttered out timidly, using the nickname he had used for his friend.

"Yes, sir?" Tavros replied curtly.

"Um…You do know of the Prince of Prospit...Yes?"

"Yes, I know of him. Why do you ask?"

"I...I am not sure how I feel about the marriage. He seems...uncouth." Karkat lied, with a pompous look.

Tavros looked at his master, aware that he was lying through his teeth. He was always able to tell when Karkat was lying. He's known Karkat since he was just a baby. He was always there when he did something wrong and then lied to his parents about it, but nothing in this household could slip past the wily old butler.

"Why would you say that, Kar?" He asked, using the nickname he had given to the young man when he was but a child.

"It is just the way he looks. When I first saw him, it appeared as though there was a glint of something in his eyes that I could not make out."

"Hm? What..do you mean?" Tavros asked, sitting next to Karkat on the bed, taking his hands in his own.

Karkat sighed, shaking his head, still deep in thought with a slight frown on his face. "Its probably nothing." He looked up and smiled at his friend. Being his caretaker when Karkat was younger, Karkat knew the butler better than he knew his own mother. In many ways, Tavros was a close friend, a confidant, and a father figure to Karkat. "I'm going to bed. Whatever happens, happens. May peace overcome us all."

Tavros looked slightly confused at Karkat's words but smiled anyway, his features softening toward the one thing he had closest to a child. "Good night, my dear, sweet, prince. May you find true love in your new life as a wedded man, for not many do in their lifetime find that one person they would rather die than be without. I truly hope that this prince is that someone special for you, so you can live a long, happy life." Tavros had been working his way towards the door as he spoke, and on his last word, the door clicked closed, leaving Karkat alone in the rather large room.

Karkat could not help but think of Tavros's late husband, Gamzee Makara. Everyone knew in the kingdom that their love shone bright even as children, when they barely knew each other. Their love had been spontaneous and they married years later in their thirties. Still, they were happy together, for as long as it lasted. Rarely did they ever fight and when they did, they wound up laughing and declaring their love for each other.

He had died in a very honorable way, for he was the reason that Karkat's father was still alive and well. Karter's father was close to death, a sword merely inches away from him, when Gamzee jumped in front of him to keep him alive. Guards came in and killed the swordsman and took away Gamzee to try to heal him. But there was poison on the sword, and Gamzee didn't live. For months afterward, Tavros was silent, constantly crying and looking like he longed to be anywhere else. The only place he was happy was at Karkat's side, for the young boy reminded Tavros of Gamzee's stubbornness.

A knock at the door brought Karkat from his thoughts. "Come in," he said quietly, still thinking of the memory. In came Prince Sollux.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, no it's fine. Just thinking." There was a silence before he broke it. "What were you needing?" he asked ever so politely.

"The Queen asked me to get you. The cooks are almost finished with dinner." Karkt nodded.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." he replied. Sollux nodded and left. _Well. I better get down there. Nothing like having dinner with my soon-to-be husband. What shall I wear? Mother always makes me change into another gown before dinner. _Karkat walked over to his closet and picked out the best dress, a sapphire blue gown with a slightly dipped neckline. He slipped it on quickly and headed downstairs to the dining hall.

Right after dinner had finished the Queen and King left off for their evening stroll, leaving Karkat and Sollux to get to know each other better. _Oh god! That's it! My test for him... I must pretend to not care. I mustn't let anyone know I truly like him. _

"Listen here. I'm a prince and you're a prince. We marry and we rule over the kingdom. That's all. We don't need to know each other's life stories." He got up and started to walk off. But Sollux had other plans. He grabbed his arm at the elbow and turned him around.

"Listen I don't know what I did wrong but can't you push past it?"

"Let go!" Karkat cried out.

"No, not until you tell what I did wrong."

"You did nothing! That's what's wrong! You walked in here and made me fall head over heels for you!" He screamed. Immediately he clasped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that, it was more of an impulse that the words split from his lips.

"I'm glad you feel that way." he said calmly.

Karkat gave him a confused expression. Sollux leaned down and hugged him close to his body. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Because I'm glad I get you as my husband. I wouldn't ask for anyone else. I read files about you when I found out about our wedding arrangement."

Karkat was silent for a while before smiling. "I'm glad you were so interested about me. This wedding might end out just fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
